Disc brakes of the above type are known, for example from DE 10 2012 108 667 A1. In the known disc brake, the previously normal fixing of the retaining bracket to the wheel side of the brake caliper by means of a bolt screwed into a threaded opening of the caliper, has already been replaced by a locking lug on the wheel side on which the retaining bracket is supported towards the radial outside. On the clamping side, the retaining bracket is received in a slot of the first holder. The rear wall of the slot constitutes a stop acting in a first axial direction because it prevents an axial movement of the retaining bracket from the wheel side in the direction of the clamping side. Locking tabs serve for security in the second axial direction opposite the first axial direction, and are formed either on the retaining spring itself or on an additionally provided cover. The locking tabs are elastically deformable, i.e. in order to fit the retaining bracket, they must be deformed against their elastic return force. This means a corresponding complexity in installation or removal.
The same applies to the brake described in DE 20 2008 013 446. Here again, the retaining bracket is held on one side in a mounting opening of the brake caliper. On the other side, a hook on the brake caliper provides support towards the radial outside. Once again, an elastic element acting as a blocking device in the form of a spring serves as security against axial movements out of the mounting opening, with the same problems for installation or removal.
According to DE 10 2006 002 306 A1, a receiving pocket is provided in a disc brake on the clamping side for holding the retaining bracket towards the radial outside. For security against movements in the axial direction towards the wheel side, a wheel-side stop is provided which also provides security towards the radial outside. For security against an axial movement away from the wheel side, i.e. towards the clamping side, a spring bracket or bracket clip is provided. Alternatively, a locking pin is provided with a spring tab. This solution is also complex with regard to installation and removal.